The present invention relates to an apparatus for reading a reproducing speed mode in a video cassette tape recorder, more particularly to an automatic reading apparatus for a capstan reproducing speed which is capable of automatically reading a mode of a capstan reproducing speed with a logic circuit by determining the frequencies generated from a capstan motor.
In a general video cassette tape recorder, the mode of the reproducing speed has been discriminated by software contained in a microcomputer which is preprogrammed.
Accordingly, in such a prior art apparatus, there has been a possibility of erroneously discriminating the reproducing speed mode due to external noise signals, the efficiency of use of the microcomputer becoming deteriorated, and the manufacturing thereof being difficult.